webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Webkinz Mania
---- Leave a message ---- Category:Webkinz Mania's Talk Pages Thanks Thank you fpr making me a roll backer --Cowlover24 {Talk} 17:52, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Help Hello webkinz mania, I really want to help this wiki so if you could help me I will post problems in this section--Wikiguy123 03:45, 7 February 2009 (UTC) *Editing alot of the recipes *Extending the pages * * * * * * Friends? Hi my name is wikiguy123 but you can call me webkinzguy I was looking at your page and you said that you liked alot of things that I like so I was wondering if we could be friends? And not the kind of friends that go over to each others house but just the kind that gives sugestions to the other. please respond A.S.A.P. by the way I think that you should tell us a little little more about you on your page EX:Gender --Wikiguy123 06:26, 7 February 2009 (UTC) --Wikiguy123 06:23, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Check out my page Check out my page and look how many webkinz I have. --Wikiguy123 15:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Sysop Hi I read your message about 2 more sysops and you needed somebody very active well I read that and I said to myself that I supose I could volunteer I am very active around this website (2 or 3 nights ago I fell asleep on the keyboard) I mainly like to edit stuff. So can I Be a sysop PS: I handle power delacitly because if you have power you should only use it in emergencies Sorry for making it so long but please respond A.S.A.P from your friend Wikiguy123 22:52, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hi, I would just like you to know that I am Wikiguy123's brother and I also have an acount here. For the sake of not having to log out and log in every time we come to the computer, we combined our accounts the best way we could find possible, we used mine. Now the request for Sysop status from wikiguy is still valid, just make this account sysop (Not Wikiguy). If you need proof that Wikiguy has really combined accounts, notice that now Wikiguy has stopped editing. When considering Sysop status (what is that, Wikiguy never told me) please take into account Wikiguy's thank you.--Ventress112 01:34, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Please Block this user Metacuppy: sent me spam via . The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:54, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Sysops and editing #Thank you for the warm welcome. It is good to be back. #You've been the head honcho around here for a long time. Who becomes a Sysop is up to you. I give you the power to make these decisions. :) #I am back to edit, but I can't make promises on how much editing I'll be able to do. I will do what I can and I will be floating around more often, but I still have work, kids and life banging on my office door.... #See you around... you're doing an amazing job! (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 16:02, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Please ban Generalgrievous112 is harrasing me and Wikiguy's page please ban him (I reverted the edits but you can check the history)--Ventress112 18:12, 13 February 2009 (UTC) recipes how to i add recipes to the recipe category... ive been editing the page adn then making the page and soooo much work is there an easier way?? Just Asking Do you think I could be a rollback. I think I have contributed some to this wiki. Thanks for considering,--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool †√€RÇØ°Ł†|'''''Talk To Me!]] 07:04, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, buddy, but I really can't find things to edit here. I just don't like Webkinz much anymore.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 02:29, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi Webkinz Mania. There are a few things Webkinz Wiki needs to work on before being added to the spotlight list. You have about 1000 uncategorized pages; they all need to be categorized. Also, there are several unwelcomed contributors in your recent changes; could you make sure you welcome all new users? And finally, while I think it's great you are looking for new sysops, that's a pretty major change for a wiki; we want to spotlight stable wikis with established admins so it would be best to wait until they are chosen before the spotlight. -- Wendy (talk) 00:55, 11 March 2009 (UTC) The Mission I'm going to try my best to add some galleries/images for the pets first, if thats ok with you. Iayami 19:12, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Gonna do the pets K-N right now okay? Iayami 19:12, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Ok! I'm Finished A-B, C-D, and K-N. I'm more than halfway there! Iayami 15:29, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Help I was gone for a while but I'm back and editing, please help the Arctic Fox page. (can I be a sysop)----Ventress112 loves / 00:01, 31 March 2009 (UTC)(i just wanted to test out my new sig. thx) so, like my work (love the new template but it doesn't say if you're still hiring sysops?)----Ventress112 loves / 21:47, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Category Questionable do you think that we should have a category on every item? i think it will be a bit too much.----Ventress112 loves / 19:54, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. Aldora started it so it looks like she wanted it like that. Webkinz Mania 21:17, 1 April 2009 (UTC) So I'm back, *everyone cheers*, so is that statement about sysop still active?----Ventress112 likes to talk / 02:13, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :It is. Keep being active. [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 02:33, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::I will (as seen)----Ventress112 likes to talk / 02:39, 26 April 2009 (UTC) LOL i found ya (the challenge!) --Sorrel 4evertxt me, call me!" 15:11, 10 May 2009 (UTC) --K11To Talk to Dr.Phil Click Here- 15:16, 10 May 2009 (UTC)I found you :::I was doing a lot of schoolwork (catchup for my vacation) but I'm ready to edit----Me has a talk page / 01:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Can I be a sysop now, it will greatly improve my motivation to keep editing if I know that I am a sysop.----Me has a talk page / 01:55, 15 May 2009 (UTC) New Templates Do you like the new templates? I'm thinking of making one for all of the items, the bonus to the new ones is that as soon as you put it on a page, that page is categorized so don't bother categorizing most pages with templates on them cause the template will do it for you.----Me has a talk page / + 02:17, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Can we renominate this wiki for the spotlight, the most action we see here is GG112, and his puppets when, in reality we are just as good as some of the other wikis, to start we should have a Did you know section on the main page, though it would be hard to fit, it is stated in central wikia that that is a good part of the main page.----Me has a talk page / + 00:27, 19 May 2009 (UTC) OK GG has a chance to convince us about his goodwill to the wiki, he says he has good ideas but we will have to see what everyone says. A discussion is going on on his talk page----Me has a talk page / + 20:22, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat Can I please be a Bureaucrat? I have done much editing but I am still being told by many people that I don't have enough representation of the wiki, I would also like to know what Checkuser is.----Me has a talk page / + 20:15, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Project I've already made one project but I need more, would you like to make some or should I do it (though my to do list is big)----Me has a talk page / + 23:35, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Cough I nominated us for spotlight, so make everything look good.--'Ventress yaps ' 04:24, 21 May 2009 (UTC) One more project made (I signed you up). No one has responded to my spotlight request. GG's trial is about over. I know what prizes we could offer for contests, make the prize a special template that you can put on your page to let people know you won. Also, why not at the end of every month see who edited the most in that month and give them a prize (like being the Webkinz Wikia:Pet of the Month).--'Ventress yaps ' 23:45, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Widgets You should really add the:Tips, Shout box, Wiki page in a widget and recent changes widgets (bold means please (it will help us with a quick IRC) italic means good report (I'm planing to start putting messages there for the whole wiki) and regular means, you might like these)--'Webkinz yaps ' 16:43, 24 May 2009 (UTC) On the little box that says 2155 articles on this wiki, click the thing labeled "Widgets", a menu will apear at the top of the screen, it will have lots of widgets, click on the ones mentioned above and they will be automoatically instaled.--'Webkinz yaps ' 02:36, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry I haven't been editing here. I've lost intrest in Webkinz, and I can't find anything to edit here.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 19:06, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, I'll edit here occasionally. I won't write up a ton on Webkinz, but mostly punctuation, wikicode, and grammar errors.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 19:08, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Okay. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:22, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Did you want to chat here? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:57, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, just checking. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 00:00, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Hey WM, there is supposed to be a meeting between the Webkinz Wiki and the Webkinz Fanon Wiki coming up soon to discuss how to get more users onto these two wikis, if you can attend the discussion, say so here and say when a good day is and I will keep you up to date on all further discussion on this meeting, all we know is that it will be on the Shout Box Widget. You can get this widget by #Go to the little box in the sidebar that says: articles on this wiki Welcome back, My page | My talk | Widgets #Click on the Widgets button #A menu will open up at the top of the page with lots of Widgets, look for one that says Shout Box and Click it --''' the Bcrat yaps ' 21:21, 29 May 2009 (UTC) WM I think you should lead a project, if you want to look into leading project category or project kinz, you can just make yourself leader, you don't even have to nominate yourself. It looks bad if a Bureaucrat isn't leading a project (that's why I'm leading project Navbox) if you can't find a project you like, make one!--' the Bcrat yaps ' 21:43, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about the image thing...xD I'll fix it.:3--Warrior♥ 14:42, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Hey WM, just reminding you that if a user is being bad, do not block them, put the Block1 template on their page (we don't want them leaving the wiki sad, do we, maybe they had some good ideas), if they persist, put the Block2 template on their page (in case the Block1 template wasn't clear enough). If they do not stop, view the Block Policy and block them for the appropriate amount of time then put the Block3 template on, if they are blocked infinitely, put the Retired template on their page.--' the Bcrat yaps ' 04:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) WM Please try to keep the talk related to this Wiki and not the TDI wiki.--' the Bcrat yaps ' 01:05, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, , this is Webkinz112. As you know, we are a very active wiki and need to keep track of our Administrator's activity. This is a general ''Are you there? message and is just used to determine your level of activity for other users. If you are able to answer the questions of other users and help them, please say so on my talk page. If not, please respond and you will be marked as inactive on the List of Administrators, you will not have your powers taken away. Sincerely, Webkinz112, Editor-in-chief of the Webkinz Wikia. Signature The Signature rules are so because #All sigs must link to your userpage, when my account wasn't really good, my sig looked like this (because I didn't know I could change it) Webkinz112. All begining sigs look like that so we can't get users who don't know how to change sigs into trouble for their ingnorance. #Not to many random article links, that's oblivious, they could have one or two #Can't be more than one lign or use because we don't want the essence of your talk page to be sig. E.g your sig cannot go from: Here to here because that is too long if you use ----, it makes and that is bad for oblivious reasons #no unfinished subs, sups, smalls, etc. we don't want them to make all the rest of the writing on the page sup or sub etc. #less than four colors, well duh And also, my old sig linked to my talk page and for my new one, it's the link in haha, no link for you)-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 14:30, 13 June 2009 (UTC) What What was that for, I typed Webkinz112 and it linked to User:Webkinz112 without a redirect, why do you need a redirect?-- 21:04, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Why aren't you editing, are you inactive?-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 20:47, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Goodbye Goodbye Webkinz Mania, we will miss you, you finally stopped responding to our messages. Just letting you know that we finally got a spotlight, thought you might like to know that before you go. Goodbye-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 02:07, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Good, you haven't quit. I have a question, why did you change the bock policy. If your aloud to, thanks. I thought it was a crazy rule.-- 21:07, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :I am. Well, users do that all the time in Wikia. Just keep editing... you WON'T be banned. You could become rollback, then admin and so on... Okay? Thanks! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblahblah!']] 21:09, 29 June 2009 (UTC) I am roolback on brickipedia.tring for admin on a few others (ones with few pages).-- 21:14, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Excuse Me hey WM Hey WM don't forget to vote--''~{GG )~(Your Head's Itchy?!?)' 19:00, 5 July 2009 (UTC) we already have it--''~{GG )~(Your Head's Itchy?!?)' 20:22, 5 July 2009 (UTC) --Cowlover24 {Talk} 16:16, 8 July 2009 (UTC)I am sorry i have been busy i am still here why did you revert my edit on Lil'Kinz?--''~{GG )~(has low tolerance)'' 13:34, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Here? Zach (TDADJ) The awesomeness Thank me later. 02:15, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Advice Dear Fan Fiction Dude Who Does Not Know What Total Drama Island or Total Drama Action Is, There are plenty of ways you can get your fanfic more popular. If you haven't already, you can post it on totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com, where many fans and writers post or read. You can also ask people to suscribe to you if you have posted it there, which means they will sign up on a list on the TDI camps wikia and you will message them when you publish a new chapter or story. You can also place a link to it on your userpage, so that anyone curious about you will see the link to it and possibly read it. Also, tell your real life friends about it and ask them to read it, which will add more page views. If you want to show your writing to an extremely large audience, you can try posting it on a site like fanfiction.net. Finally, try not to judge how many people are reading by comments on the page. Many times people read but do not comment on stories, or anonymous users read. I hope this advice helps! (I know you were probably writing to be put in the newsletter, but I am no longer in charge of advice, that position belongs to Sorreltail18. I wanted to give you the best advice I could anyways, however.) Sunshine + Ravioli 16:26, 25 August 2009 (UTC) IRC Sorry guys! I am real busy as of late in a different wikia! I hopefully, will get some editing time. Webkinz Mania says 21:24, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hello There! Hi Webkinz Mania, I would like to join webkinz but I need your help to start. Please be my friend and tell me the steps to join webkinz. You can be frank with me. Regards, Your New Friend, Ssj10goku erwts IRC ! I've moved the Webkinz Wikia's official IRC channel to a new address. If you want to be part of it go to http://www.mibbit.com/chat/ and enter these parameters. *Click Server then type irc.darkmyst.org *Nickname: Anything *Channel: #webkinzwikia Enter those and then visit #webkinzwikia. When you arrive at #webkinzwikia just type /ns register nomail and then your nickname will be registered. Come back here and tell me your nickname so that I can add it to the access list :P! Thanks so much, Webkinz112}} Maybe. Webkinz Mania says 12:46, November 18, 2009 (UTC) lol omg.. i didn't even think to look here for you. lol. by the way it's lizcat68 from the Total Drama Wiki lizcat68 to the dark side, 23:23, November 25, 2009 (UTC) 23:35, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Question for you Hey Webkinz Mania! Do you want to make my wiki another sister wiki? It is www.superwebkinz.wikia.com and I hope we can! You're our inspiration! :Okay. Sure! The more help, the better! :) Thanks! Webkinz Mania says 16:27, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ahh no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:35, April 25, 2010 (UTC)'' allycat200000says'' Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) CompuPets vs Webkinz VOTE ON THE "WHICH IS BETTER" PAGE! Active Are you even active? This wiki is a MESS!!! UtilitySarah 21:21, March 10, 2013 (UTC) hi hi. i'm soraxstar and im new here. i was wondering if its okay to edit the pages to fix grammar mistakes? thanks. Soraxstar (talk) 23:23, October 8, 2014 (UTC)